ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon's Stone
An''' animated f'eature film set in the Song Dynasty of Ancient China. Plot In the Song Dynasty of Ancient China, Dai Long, a brutal and tyrannical warlord, begins his destructive assault on the four corners of the country. With his vast Army and his five assassins, the Elementals, he attacks every village and city with an iron fist, those he doesn’t kill are put to work as slaves. However he begins to grow fearful that all he has accomplished will be lost due to the resistance from the people of China. He then hears of the Dragon’s Stone, a powerful gem that allows the holder to summon and control all dragons, seeing this as a way to ensure his success, he sends the Elementals to the four corners of China in search of the Dragon’s stone. Meanwhile in a peaceful village, a 12-year old boy named Chow is outside playing with his friends, when his father sends him out to do his chores, he instead runs off to the nearby mountain where he finds the ''Shuilian Cave. While playing in the river flowing from the cave, he notices something shining in the water, he picks it up and finds it to be a shiny purple gem. Upon returning home, he gets in trouble for neglecting his chores and his Father sends him to bed without supper. While in his room, Chow begins to inspect the strange gem he found and wonders what to do with it. He soon discovers golden writing upon the gem that reads… “He who holds this stone, shall be blessed with the lordship over dragons.” But before he could figure out what the words meant, a noise from outside scares him and he puts the gem away and goes to sleep. The next day, Chow shows his family the gem he found the day before, seeing it, Chow’s Grandfather suddenly gets excited but before he could tell Chow why, Chow’s village gets attacked by Dai Long’s soldiers and Chow’s Father and Grandfather are captured along with many other people. After being told to run by his Father, Chow takes the gem and runs into the nearby woods only to be surrounded by at least ten soldiers. However before the Soldiers could strike, Chow is saved by the traveling Xiaolin Monk, Lee Chang and Ditsy, a small winged monkey (Hsigo) who acts as Lee Chang’s faithful pet. After escaping the soldiers, Lee Chang takes Chow to the Shuilian Cave were he paints protective markings on the cave walls to act as a spell that keeps them invisible to evil eyes. During the night, Chow shows Lee Chang the gem he found which he recognises as the legendary Dragon Stone. Lee Chang then explains to Chow that there were many objects such as the Dragon’s stone that were created centuries ago by the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac as way to ensure peace throughout China, however after discovering the objects to be too powerful to use by mortal hands, the animals scattered them to the winds to ensure China’s safety. After finishing his story, Lee Chang also explains that if Dai Long ever got his hands on the Dragon’s Stone, China would be lost forever. The next morning, Lee Chang tells Chow that they must go to the Jade City, the original location of the Zodiac race that hopefully would provide a safe haven for the Dragon’s stone. After three days on the road, Chow, Lee Chang and Ditsy arrive at the Gao village to seek bed-rest and supplies, there they meet Ling, a young thief posing as a traveling parasol Dancer. After foiling her attempts to rob them, Ling becomes intrigued by the travelers and offers her services on their journey. At first they refuse, however After Dai Long’s forces attack the Gao village, Lee Chang and Chow take Ling with them and escape down the river. Meanwhile Dai Long, upon learning that the Dragon’s Stone has been sighted, sends the Elementals of Fire and Metal to retrieve it. After washing up on the banks of the Kaidu River, Chow and his companions feel as though they are being watched. After spending the night camping out near the water, Chow awakes to discover Lee Chang and Ling tied up in chains and being held hostage by the Elementals of Fire and Metal. Demanding the Dragon’s stone in exchange for his friends' lives, the Elementals begin to threaten Chow by attempting to set Ditsy on fire. However before the Fire Elemental could even touch Ditsy, an unseen figure attacks the Elementals from behind and frees Ling and Lee Chang from their bonds. As the battle ensues, everyone discovers the attacker to be none other than Sun-Wukong the Monkey King, after tricking the Fire Elemental to attack the Metal, causing him to melt and perish, Sun-Wukong uses his staff to thrust the Fire Elemental into the Kaidu River and thus perish as well. After the battle, Su-Wukong tells the protagonists that he wishes to join their quest because he had heard rumours of the Legendary Dragon’s Stone and wishes to right his wrongs by ensuring its safe return to the Jade City. Meanwhile, Dai Long learns of Chow’s identity and that he is looking for the Jade City after brutally interrogating his Grandfather. Knowing full well of the place's existence, Dai Long sends the three remaining Elementals to its location to retrieve the Dragon’s Stone and possibly kill Chow and his friends. Pin Yin the wood Elemental, however, slowly begins to have second thoughts about Dai Long's plans and agenda and develops sympathy for the slaves. As their Journey continues, Lee Chang, Ling and Sun-Wukong begin teaching Chow the many methods in Kung-Fu in order to defend himself. After spending a day crossing a desert, they finally reach the Jade City, where they take refuge in a monastery, where they learn that Sun-Wukong’s staff is actually Ruyi Jingu Bang, one of the twelve items made by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac (specifically the Monkey). Sun-Wukong then reveals that he knew all along where his staff came from and claimed that he only denied its origin due to pride. Feeling that the Dragon’s Stone was now safe, the protagonists prepare to take their leave, however they are suddenly greeted by the three remaining Elementals and a battle ensues. After the Wood Elemental traps Ling and Lee Chang using her power over vegetation, the Water Elemental traps Sun-Wukong in ice and the Earth Elemental creates and earthquake that causes the entire building to collapse, trapping Chow and Ditsy inside. With the Dragon’s Stone in their possession, the Elementals return to Dai Long's stronghold with the three protagonists as their prisoners. Meanwhile back in the Jade City, Chow regains consciousness under a pile of rubble and Ditsy leads him safely out, after discovering what happened to his friends by one of the surviving monks, Chow grows angry and travels to Dai Long’s stronghold to save them. When the Elementals present the Dragon’s Stone to Dai Long, they ask what to do with their prisoners, Dai Long then smirks and says that they will be the first to perish by his new control over Dragons. While Dai Long’s soldiers prepared a ceremony to begin his new power, Chow and Ditsy sneak into the stronghold and discovers his family locked in prison cells awaiting execution. After releasing all the prisoners, Chow and his Grandfather sneak into Dai Long’s thrown room and free Ling, Lee Chang. However they soon discover that Sun-Wukong had already been moved and Dai Long had already summoned the Rainbow Dragon (Hong) and is now planning to use him to kill Sun-Wukong. Luckily Chow manages to kick the Dragon’s Stone out of Dai Long’s hand and a battle ensues. Lee Chang manages to free Sun-Wukong from his icy prison, and thus allowing him to shatter the Earth Elemental with his staff. Ling jousts with the Water Elemental using her skills with her parasol, however before the Water Elemental could finish her off, the Wood Demon suddenly betrays her comrades and absorbs the water Elemental using the roots of the vegetation she grew. Chow’s Grandfather meanwhile is engaged in battle with Dai Long himself, after many near misses Dai Long finally manages to take Chow’s Grandfather down only for Chow to kick him in the face and take possession of the Dragon’s Stone. Using the power of the stone, Chow orders the Rainbow Dragon against Dai Long and he meets his end by the Dragon’s white flames. Victorious, Chow returns to the Jade City and reunites with his friends and family, seeing that China is once again free, Chow places the Dragon’s stone along with many of the treasures of the Jade city. For their deeds, Chow, Lee Chang, Ling and Sun-Wukong are congratulated by the Jade Emperor and are recognised as heroes by the people of China.The film then ends with Ditsy smiling and winking to the audience. Cast Chow (Jaden Smith) -''' The main Progonist. A 12 year old boy who when taking a walk near the Shuilian Cave, in the river nearby he find a shining gem that he later discovers gives the holder the power to summon and control all dragons. '''Lee Chang (Jackie Chan) - '''A Xiaolin monk who aids Chow on his journey. '''Ling (Tara Strong) - '''A theif posing as a parasol dancer who aids Chow on his journey. '''Sun Wukong the Monkey King (Jet Li) - The mischievous immortal of Hua Guo Shan who aids Chow and his friends on their journey. Ditsy (Howie Madel) - Lee Chang's pet Hsigo. A timid creature who's constantly getting herself into trouble. Dai Long (Hugh Jackman) -''' The Main antagonist. An evil Warlord who seeks the dragon stone for himself. 'The Elementals - '''the assasins of Dai Long who each willingly serve him using their mastery of one of the five elemtents. *'Fire ( Hank Azaria) *'Water (Li Bingbing)' *'Earth (Frank Welker)' *'Metal (Gary Oldman)' *'Wood (Lauren Tom)' Zu (Patrick Stewart) '''- Chow's Father '''Ping (Sab Shimono) - Chow's Grandfather Quotes ''Ping (Being interogated): Ping may be an old dog, but Ping will not speak when ordered to.'' Category:Feature film Category:DreamWorks Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Dragon movies